


Come Back Soon

by Lily_Uzumaki23



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Uzumaki23/pseuds/Lily_Uzumaki23
Summary: Relations with Wutai keep growing tense. Zack is starting to feel the weight of it...Zangeal
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley
Kudos: 13





	Come Back Soon

Zack panted into Angeal's parted lips, licking his own and swallowing to moisten his dry throat before struggling to catch his breath again. His forehead remained lightly pressed to his mentor and lover's, his fingers buried in thick mounds of sooty dark hair while his legs curled around the man's broad and naked form as they sat tangled in a mess of soiled sheets right in the middle of their bed, blissfully wasted and sated after a bout of lovemaking. It was still dark for the time of morning and it was with a sense of dread that Zack looked forward to the sky brightening and signal the start of a new day. Angeal's alarm would go off. He'd go shower and get dressed, grab his already packed black duffle bag and get going for his latest assigned mission.

Zack wanted him to stay.

With Sephiroth and Genesis off on missions, Angeal stationed in Midgar because of the mentoring program that allowed mentors to miss only so much of their students' training due to missions, the rules had been overridden. Angeal was set to deploy today regardless of the fact that it had barely been a month since the last time he had come home from a mission. Director Lazard explained the need for the only one left of the SOLDIER Trinity ShinRa was renowned for to investigate what they suspected was anti-ShinRa activity due to a Mako reactor in Wutai that had been working fine up until a few days ago, when president Shinra had had an argument with the lord of the lands.

Angeal hadn't really gone into details and Zack didn't much care either way. He was upset that his mentor had been given less than a month to be with him after being away for a two-month long mission that turned into a four-month long mission once he was there due to complications reaching a consensus through diplomatic solution. It was supposed to be Angeal's last mission before he'd be able to take time off to focus on their training and it had been physically draining and emotionally exhausting as it was. Zack had diligently kept up with his lessons, as was expected of the caliber of cadet he was considered in ShinRa, the only one in a long time looking well on his way to reach SOLDIER 1st Class before he turned 20. He'd been on top of schoolwork, his weightlifting routine and mostly sword practice, tirelessly working on the defense moves that Angeal had taught him, even when it wasn't the same, it kept his mind off of worrying about Angeal.

When Angeal was back it was as if all the energy he had poured into his training and his studies was back tenfold. They made love in so many positions that night he'd lost count. It seemed like only a week had gone by before Angeal was assigned to leave again even though it really had been about three weeks and a half. It was no secret around ShinRa that they were couple. Though they didn't make it a point to tell everyone, they also didn't deny it when questioned about the extent of their relationship and how far they were involved. People could assume what they wanted to. If there was one thing they knew about SOLDIERs and ShinRa cadets it was that they talked—a lot—but no amount of rumors they could make up could ever actually compare to the truth.

Zack kissed Angeal, soft and slow, and Angeal let him lead as he ran the back of his fingers up and down Zack's bared torso in soothing, loving motions. Zack sighed into the kiss, cupping Angeal's face in half of his hands, his fingers still buried in his hair. He opened glazed eyes, bluish green from the Mako, and stared into Angeal's own.

"What's wrong puppy?" Angeal asked in a hushed and caring tone, his eyes tracing every line and curve of Zack's face before stopping at his lips then slowly moving back up to his eyes. He brought a hand up to cup the back of the boy's head, his thumb caressing the shorter spikes of hair there. Zack kissed him again, his lips lingering on the lips of his mentor for a second before he leaned in once more. Angeal cut the moment short, leaning back a little before Zack could achieve his goal.

"Zack?" he furrowed a brow and Zack's eyes darted away, staring at nothing in particular while Angeal waited intently for an answer.

Zack may have wanted Angeal not to leave him but he didn't want to voice that thought out loud, not when he knew it would tickle Angeal's overprotective nature. Angeal would start worrying about him and that was the last thing he wanted right now. Besides, it wasn't like Angeal was going away for a year. It was a month. With training and lessons and sword practice, a month would go by so fast he'd hardly notice. He didn't want to make a big deal out of something so small.

Angeal gently scooped Zack's chin in between his index and his thumb. He turned the boy's face so they were looking eye to eye again.

"What is it, pup?" the man asked more sternly. Zack sighed, the tip of their noses brushing as he spoke truthfully.

"Nothing, just…" he paused, looking for the right choice of words. "Come back soon."

Angeal almost smiled at his pouting student who was now looking down between them with his by now mastered kicked-puppy expression. He'd understood the message perfectly clear and found himself unable to deny how much he was going to need his puppy's voice and warmth, his virile scent that always seemed to get a rise out of his body whenever Zack was in close proximity, that boundless energy so characteristic of the boy he'd come to love more than life itself, those sweet little smiles reserved only for him when they were in bed, running his fingers through those wild mounds of dark hair, the silken touch of Zack's lips on his skin...

"I'll miss you too."

**The End.** Another oldie, hopefully good. I, personally, don't think there is enough of them in this fandom. It's either that or I just can't get enough. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
